Fairytale Endings
by kimberlyedwards
Summary: I couldn't help it. I mean Getting to know him all these years has been annoyingly amazing. Of course, I would never say that to his face because that would give him extra confidence we all know he doesn't need. Falling for him was the least of my worries but the fates thought other wise. Singing to all those song. Staying up all night to help with homework. Im helplessly in love.


**Thank you for checking out my story! Means a lot!**

I screamed in frustration. Well, in my head of course. My mom, once again, has found yet another way to lecture me. Hurray.

Well before I go on all these mini rants and screaming, let me introduce myself. Annabeth Chase. Straight A striver and perfecter. If you haven't heard of me, I wouldn't be surprised. No one notices me. Let alone my own family. Unless you count the evil witch(step mom) lecturing me about getting an A- on anything. We can just say I only have two friends(who are amazing by the way) that care about me. I am a daydreamer, shy, socially awkward perfectionist who gets an A in everything. The bullies of the school don't even bug me because they don't even know who I am. I am hopeless with romance unless you can't numerous romance novels knowledge. Anyways, this is the story of how I, Annabeth Chase, get my own fairytale.

. . .

As I walk to school I think about how this year is going to go. Maybe I'll get lucky and get a step up the social grid. _Ha. Real funny Annabeth._ Yeah never mind. This is my Junior year and I still have two friends. Even they have more friends that they branch off of. Have I mentioned them yet? Probably not. Well, first there is Thalia Grace. She may look terrifying with her punk rock look, but really, if you met her, she would be the craziest, most fun and loyal friend you have ever had. Then next, there is Luke Castellan. He's on the football team and is super fun and we may seem like a jerks to each other, but really, that's our way of telling each other that we still love each other. Calm down. I'm not _in _love with him. He likes Thalia(I only know this because I bugged him for days to tell me who, and he would call me 'the persistent one' because I always get what I want). Any way I'm trying to work that out.

Anyway, I walked into the school which had the atmosphere of excitement, not surprised saying that it is the first day of school. I walked toward my locker to get the stuff for first period out. On a bench near my locker was a guy playing a guitar along to soul sister. As I pulled out my stuff for first period, I hummed the song and was tackled by a hug from behind. I craned my neck to see who it was and saw a blur of black. Thalia. I laughed and tried to hug her back failing awkwardly, seeing that my arms were restricted into the death embrace. I heard a guy chuckle, Luke, as I tried to release her death grip on me.

"Thalia, you can release your death grip now," I said as I struggled some more.

"No! I haven't seen you all summer!"

"Well I'm sorry my mom has that stupid rule of studying ahead during the summer, so I could be better than the "stupid" high school average,"

She sighed in frustration,"Well we're having a sleepover on Friday, no exceptions."

"Fine, but we have to go to class so we won't be late,"

She gave me the famous "kill me now" look but moved along none the less.

. . .

_History_

"Hello class! Welcome to a new year and a new beginning! We will start this new off by diving straight into a partner project," Mr. Brunner explained the rest of the school project, while I allowed my self to daydream until he called my name for my partner.

"...Miss Chase and... Mr. Jackson," I came out of my daydream reluctantly to find who my partner was. It looked like everyone was moving next to their partner so I looked for the table Mr. Brunner was pointing at. I took my stuff still in the daze of my daydream and stumbled to the table assigned and looked at my partner. A guy. Obviously. Black hair slightly tanned skin. Crap, if he's a jock this is going to be an interesting project. See, I don't really pay attention to the people around me except for well you know, Thalia and Luke.

"Annabeth Chase," I said sticking out my hand for him to shake. He sleepily looked at my hand then straight into my eyes. Which startled me at first from the brightness of his eyes and his sudden confidence to look me straight in my eyes. They were surprisingly green. Kind of reminded me of the ocean, even moving with different shades of greens and blues swirling like the ocean current.

His hand shaking mine brought me back to reality as he said his name, "Percy,"

I turned back to Mr. Brunner to listen more about how to do the project etc., and finding out what my new favorite color is.

. . .

I grunt as I sit down at the lunch table with Thalia and Luke thinking about all the homework I have and zoning out their conversation think about how to possibly work out the history project when a figure sits down next me, hesitantly, if I remember right, and a tapping on my shoulder.

I looked up lazily startled yet again. I see a pair of the oceanic eyes once again and tilt my head in confusion. That's strange...

"Hey Thalia," He said as he looked away from me and at Thalia. She looked like she was warning him about something and I remembered I was having a thinking session. I glared at him, thinking there was nothing more important than those. He was startled when he turned to me and turned back to his lunch stiffly. He mumbled a sorry and I returned back to my thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>2 years later...<em>

I couldn't help it. I mean Getting to know him all these years has been annoyingly amazing. Of course, I would never say that to his face because that would give him extra confidence we all know he doesn't need. Falling for him was the least of my worries but the fates thought other wise. Singing to all those song. Staying up all night so I could help him with his homework, on face time. I can't deny that I'm crazy in love. I would have never thought about any other boy two years ago. I mean, I was so worked up in all of my studies and my work to even think about boys. I keep dropping hints here and there, but he's to oblivious to notice.

"Bye Seaweed Brain!" I gave him a hug good bye and savored it. Hey! It's the closest I'm gonna get.

I shuffled through the snow and opened the car door to a car full of my family. Then we headed off to my grandparents' house.

The song Percy and I would always sing came on the radio so I asked for it to be turned up. I hummed along with Andy Grammer to Fine by Me and closed my eyes.

. . .

I opened my eyes to a gruesome scene.

Blood. Car parts. Ashes.

I look to my left and see my dad. I quickly look away. To my left I see Bobby and Matthew. I feel wet drops on my face. I cover my mouth with my hands and close my eyes thinking about how horrible a nightmare this is. I try to pinch my self convincing myself it's just a nightmare. But it doesn't work. I open my eyes again and see another body.

Curious I walk over to see who this could possibly be. I see my clothes in the slight haze and start running.

No. This can't be happening. I walk up to the figure and turn to see a face. My face. I look around the scene once more and hear a faint sound I struggle to hear what exactly it is. I finally figure out it's a song playing. The song. Percy and mine's. I collapse on my knees and start to sob when I hear the sirens.

Turns out, I wasn't badly hurt. Turns out, I was the only lucky one. Well I wouldn't call it lucky. Broken ribs, loss of a lot of blood, and in a coma. And _if _I wake up from that coma, I would wake up an orphan.A brother less, fatherless, motherless girl.

Why?

Why me? I haven't done anything really terrible right? I've done great in school. What else could you ask for?

I keep hearing my nurse talk to my lifeless body."Honey, it's all up to you. If you go. Or if you stay. It's all up to you."

What's that supposed to mean? It's all up to me? If I stay? If I go? I don't understand anything.

Unless. No I can't be the one who chooses. Why do I have to choose? Is this what it's all about? Does this happen to everyone in comas? I can't choose not yet.

_2 days later_

I wake up with a start. I check the clock. _5:30 am._ Well might as well get up. I sigh and go off to venture for something to eat. I finally find the cafeteria ad eat a sandwich and grab a water bottle. I mope back to my room and enter again. I sit down and sigh. I'm completely torn. My thoughts are interrupted by screaming in the lobby. Curious I walk towards the window to check it out.

"You have to let me in there! She's my best friend!" I gasp. Percy.

"Fine, but please, sir, you have to promise to calm down." He nods vigorously and looks impatient. They start towards my room and by now I'm back in my chair crying. How could I choose? I would be leaving Percy behind.

They walk into my room and the nurse leaves. I take a closer look at Percy. His eyes are blood shot and he has dark circles under his eyes. Oh his eyes. They look pained and sorrow filled and I start to sob again. He walks up to my bed and sits down next to my lifeless body. He starts to stroke my hair and I cover my mouth and feel my eyes burn.

"Oh Wise Girl, bad things happen to good people. But why you? Why not me? Wise girl, I love you." Now cue the disgusting terrible sobs. He takes my hand but leaves one hand stroking my hair. "And I know I'm a coward to say it in front of you when your, well, unconscious. Well, the truth is, I can never compose myself in front of you. I always need to see your smile so I crack those cheesey jokes. And I miss your smile. I miss your grey eyes. I miss your everything. I can't stand not being around you. My mind revolves around you. So please if your in there, _Please _stay. Please." He lays his head on my stomach and grips my hand. "Please,"

_2 days_

2 days. Its been 2 days. He has never left my side except for the occasional food and bathroom break. I've never left his side keeping an eye on him. He seems reluctant about something everytime he's near me. He looks hopeful then it disinigrates and he shakes his head mumbling something about "only fairytales"

After he comes from the bathroom, he looks more determined than ever and doesn't hesitate at all walking up to my bed. he sits down again and takes my face in his hand and moves slowly towards my face.

It's happening. He's going to kiss me. The famous sleeping beauty kiss. I have to stay. I _have _to.

I want to stay! Anyone hear me? I want to! I want to stay! I close my eyes and the flutter open up to Percy's lips on mine. I close them again and wait for him to pull away. He finally does and sighs.

"I guess fairytales are only fairytales."

I flutter my eyes open, just for effect, and see his sea green pair looking hopelessly out the window.

I grab his shirt and smash my lips against his. At first this surprises him completely. realizing what just happened he deepens the kiss by grabbing my face with his hands delicately. I pull away and put my forehead against his.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

**So that happened and I may have teared up while writing this so thank you for reading!**

**and the writing idea was from If I Stay but Im not sure if thats quite the end because I havent finished so PLEASE dont say anything!**


End file.
